


catastrophically embarrassing

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Cafe, Cats, Cute, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Markno, but i'm not funny so sorry if it sucks lmao, soft, why is that a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "may you please do me the honours of bestowing upon me your numericals?" jeno blurted out and minhyung looked at him blankly and that did it, donghyuck burst out laughing, the sound echoing in the small café as he clutched onto his stomach, wheezing as air refused to enter his lungs."numericals, jeno what the fuck." donghyuck panted out, laughter still ripping out of him, "good lord i can't breathe, minhyung call an ambulance i think i'm about to pass out."orjeno's trying his best, minhyung's confused and donghyuck doesn't think he's lived a better day in his entire life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Kudos: 49





	catastrophically embarrassing

"donghyuck where are we going?"

the tanned male just looked over his shoulder and directed a wink at him, "you'll see."

jeno huffed as he let himself be dragged down the pavement, he let his eyes wonder over each shop front they passed, a little café, bookstore, bakery, many clothing shops, until donghyuck finally came to a halt in front of a.. a cat café? jeno lit up in excitement as he willingly followed the shorter inside, grin widening as he saw the kittens wondering around the shop.

"oh my god, i love you."

donghyuck snickered at that, "i knew you'd like it, they opened the other day and i wanted to be the first to bring you here, because, y'know, i'm awesome like that." he grinned proudly to himself as he watched jeno coo at the little felines, he dragged him to a seat and watched as jeno scooped one onto his lap right away. donghyuck picked one up too, petting it and eliciting a purr as he and jeno got situated. he took out a book and began to read as he stroked the cat's smooth coat.

"why'd you bring a book?" 

he looked up to see jeno had spoken but his eyes were trained on his new friend, "i knew you'd get caught up in them and forget i exist, so i needed something to pass time." jeno grinned sheepishly at that and was about to respond when someone approached their table,

"hello! what can i get you today?" the two looked up at the waiter who was grinning brightly at them, eyes sparkling as he waited for a response.

"can i have an iced tea?" donghyuck smiled as the other nodded, he looked at jeno who was just gaping at the newcomer, "uh.. jeno?" the boy blinked and looked at donghyuck before focusing back on the waiter with widened eyes, "yeah, uh, me too."

"two iced teas?" he grinned amused as jeno nodded so hard donghyuck's surprised his head didn't fly off, "okay, your drinks will be with you shortly."

donghyuck watched as he walked away, making sure he was out of earshot before grinning at jeno who was still looking at him, "so.. i guess he wouldn't need a book, huh?"

jeno looked at him confused, "huh?"

"you wouldn't take your eyes off of him for a second." donghyuck laughed when the other's ears burned red, "you think he's cute, don't you?"

"i don't." he mumbled as he covered his face embarrassed.

"yeah? well you wouldn't mind if i tried my chances with him then?" donghyuck laughed louder when jeno threw a napkin at him mumbling a strangled 'fuck off' that had donghyuck guffawing so loud the cat in his slap mewled in discontent and hopped of off him and walked away.

"here you go!" the waiter put the drinks down and flashed a friendly smile, "anything else?"

"no thank you-" donghyuck halted as jeno sat up right and cleared his throat loudly, 

"yeah uh." he looked into the waiter's eyes and bad move, they were twinkling and jeno gulped as the boy's full attention was on him, "can i.. have.. uh, a straw?" donghyuck bit his lip to stop himself from wheezing as the waiter furrowed his brows,

"a.. straw?" he repeated and jeno nodded, "um.. there's already one in your drink?" donghyuck was shaking with silent laughter as he saw jeno zero in on the straw and a blush crawl up his neck, 

"oh."

"i can get you another if you like?" 

"no!" jeno said a bit too loud causing the black haired boy to flinch back and he just embarrassed himself even more and donghyuck has never wished to record something so badly in his entire life, "i would um, like your.. nu-name!"

"my name?" the boy blinked and tilted his head, hand pointing at the name tag on his shirt, "it's minhyung."

"oh i uh.. didn't see that."

a bubble of laughter escaped donghyuck's lips but he quickly apologised when the now red jeno shot him a glare, "sorry." he mumbled sliding down in his chair as he watched his friend struggle in amusement.

"is.. there anything else?" minhyung looked so confused and donghyuck doesn't think he's lived a better day in his entire life.

"yeah uh.." jeno bit his lip before sighing, "never mind."

"..okay?" minhyung turned to walk off and donghyuck almost passed out when jeno stood up abruptly, his chair screeching back causing minhyung to turn around.

"actually there is one more thing!" minhyung raised a brow as jeno stood in front of him and honest to god donghyuck was about to wet his pants, his cheeks were hurting from how hard he was smiling. "may you please do me the honours of bestowing upon me your numericals?" jeno blurted out and minhyung looked at him blankly and that did it, donghyuck burst out laughing, the sound echoing in the small café as he clutched onto his stomach, wheezing as air refused to enter his lungs.

"numericals, jeno what the fuck." donghyuck panted out, laughter still ripping out of him, "good lord i can't breathe, minhyung call an ambulance i think i'm about to pass out."

"shut up." jeno whined as he looked at minhyung, "i was trying to.."

"you want my number?" minhyung supplied, grinning as he was the boy's shoulders relax.

"yes please." he sighed out, covering his face with one hand, "i swear i'm usually smoother than this-"

"as smooth as crunchy peanut butter." donghyuck snorted, complaining as jeno whacked his arm while still looking at minhyung.

the black haired boy laughed slightly and jeno didn't know what that meant until he gave him another dazzling smile, "sure."

"wait, for real?" jeno gaped at the boy who smiled (god, the angel he is) and wrote down his number on a napkin.

"damn, jeno you got a number with skills like _that_?" jeno ignored donghyuck's remark and held the napkin tight.

"thanks, i'll uh text you."

"yeah?" minhyung grinned, "looking forward to it."

and if it took jeno an hour of fretting and freaking out over what to send him, which ultimately ended up just being a 'hi, it's jeno.' then that's fine, no one needs to know. he's embarrassed himself enough for one day.


End file.
